A Megatron & Thunderblast's First Love Story
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Megatron & Thunderblast are now couple, and Starscream know their first love story.


I finally find an idea to make a new couple in Transformers: Cybertron. Here it is.

A Megatron & Thunderblast's First Love Story

Coby, Bud, & Lori go to Transformers' Base (it used to be Autobots' Base, but since Autobots & Decepticons had been friends when joined Cartoon Team, it changed) as usual. When walking, they see Megatron & Thunderblast walking in opposite way, hand in hand. They are surprised & run quickly. When they arrive, they rush into main room.

Coby: Hey, everyone! You won't believe this.

Hot Shot: What's up, Coby?

Bud: We have just seen Megatron & Thunderblast are walking together, hand in hand.

Every Transformers surprised hearing it.

Ransack: That's impossible.

Lori: But we have really seen them.

Starscream: (appears from his room) Those kids are right. They are couple now.

Red Alert: How do you know? When did it happen?

Starscream: It happened a week ago. (all other Transformers, Coby, Bud, & Lori approach Starscream to listen to his story)

***STORY STARTS, STARSCREAM'S P.O.V***

I was with Megatron flying around, when suddenly there's someone shouting under us. It was Thunderblast.

Thunderblast: Megatron, my darling!

That made Megatron annoyed, and he run away. I followed him until we arrived in a jungle.

Megatron: Grrrrr..... That stupid femme. Always make me annoyed.

Me: Are you really hate her, or you love her but you don't want to tell it? Hehehe.

Megatron: (prepared his laser gun) If you tell me like that again, I swear I will kill you.

Me: I'm just kidding, Megatron. Don't make it serious. But why are you so annoyed when she called you like that?

Megatron: She's not my girlfriend, but she always call me darling. I hate that. But, what you have said is right. (blushing) I..... I...... I feel like I'm falling in love with her. She is so beautiful, so sexy, always support me, anything. She is very kind to me.

Me: Why don't you tell her? I can help you show your love to her.

Megatron: I don't have courage to tell it to her.

Me: You, the bad guy, don't have courage to tell it? Haha. That's funny. (Megatron prepared his laser gun again) Okay, okay. I'll help you. But, we have to go home now. Night has come.

After that, we went home.

At the next day, I was taking a bath when someone knocked bathroom's door.

Megatron: Starscream, hurry! I want you accompany me to meet Thunderblast.

Me: Huh? Are you really ready to do that?

Megatron: Of course.

I quickly dried myself, and when I opened the door, I was amazed see Megatron wearing black ribbon & held a bunch of flowers.

Me: Wow, you are so handsome.

Megatron: Hurry up! I'll wait you outside.

I prepared myself & followed Megatron. We then walked together.

Me: So, where are we going?

Megatron: To the park. She has waited there.

Me: Talking about ready, how could you prepare this so fast?

Megatron: I asked Coby last night how to show my love to her. I didn't hear him exactly because his explanation was so long, but the most important part was if I say "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" to her & she agrees, it means that my love is accepted.

Me: I see.

(Coby: Oh, that's why he asked it to me that day.)

When we arrived in the park, I didn't see Thunderblast anywhere.

Me: Where is she? You said that she was here.

Megatron: Maybe she's late. I'll wait her.

We waited for 5 minutes, 10 minutes, until 30 minutes,

Me: I want to sleep. I'm tired.

Before I closed my eyes,

Megatron: (shaking my body) Look! It's her.

But, she appeared with Optimus Prime. That made Megatron angry.

Megatron: She? Optimus? How dare she do this to me. So that's why she wanted to meet me here. (threw his flower to ground & ran away)

Me: Megatron!

I tried to follow him, but he was so fast. Poor him. Maybe his heart was broken. I thought why she was with Optimus. So, I met & asked her the next day.

Thunderblast: Actually, he had the same destination. He said he wanted to meet Bud & the Mini-Cons there, so we went together.

(Optimus: She's right.)

Me: So, he's not your boyfriend?

Thunderblast: He? No. I only love Megatron.

Me: If so, let's meet Megatron.

We then run quickly to Megatron's room.

Megatron: What do you want?

Me: Don't be angry. Listen to Thunderblast. She has a reason.

Thunderblast told him the reason why she was with Optimus.

Megatron: So, he's not your boyfriend?

Thunderblast: Of course not. By the way, what do you want to say to me?

Megatron: I... I... I want to say..... (I supported him) Do..... do you.... do you want to be my girlfriend?

Thunderblast: Well, why not? In fact, you're handsome, powerful, gentle, everything. You are perfect in my eye.

Megatron: Is that mean...?

Thunderblast smiled & nodded. Megatron hugged & kissed her happily. I was so happy to see that.

***STORY ENDS***

Lori: It's so romantic.

Coby: I hope they will be together until marriage.

Starscream: I hope so.

***THE END***

What do you think? Review, okay? 


End file.
